


Second-hand Fun is Still Fun

by singlesrvngfrend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlesrvngfrend/pseuds/singlesrvngfrend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might be screwing Ruby, but it's maybe not her he's after. Basically, this is pure filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-hand Fun is Still Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, nasty little bunny that demanded to be written. My first time writing anything even this closely resembling het. Yes, it felt weird.
> 
> Comments are ♥

Less than an hour ago, Sam Winchester fucked two orgasms out of Ruby, so forgive her if she feels smug that her cunt’s currently full of Dean Winchester’s tongue.

Demons are resourceful, they’ve had to be or they wouldn’t have made it very far, but Ruby doesn’t think it’s wrong to believe she’s even a little sharper than most of the rest. Reading people is sort of her specialty, and it didn’t take her long to figure out Dean’s darkest, most awful secret. And it is pretty dirty, not that Ruby minds. Immoral sex acts are kind of her M.O.

It’s not been two full weeks since the first time Dean put his tongue in Ruby’s mouth in search of Sam. She didn’t bother with skill or finesse, knew it wasn’t pleasure he was seeking. It was an accident, that time, for Dean to see her coming out of the hotel room, and a whim that drove her to step close enough for him to smell what she’d been doing on her breath.

She’d be lying if she said she was surprised Dean knew the smell of his brother’s come.

Dean only withdraws his tongue so he can replace it with two rough fingers, their movement inside of her doing nothing to intentionally cause pleasure. He does keep his mouth on her mound, so it is very convenient to slide the fingers right into his mouth when they’ve finished their rubbing and slight scraping along her walls. He moans then, and the vibrations against her skin combine with the sheer wrongness of Dean’s motivation to make her shudder in pleasure.

The backseat of the Impala is not as comfortable as the hotel bed she just shared with Sam, but Ruby guesses it’s fair enough that Dean’s always fucking her there now, since many of her first times with Sam were on the same squeaky leather. She also doesn’t think it’s anything resembling a coincidence.

Dean’s got the hand that’s not buried between her thighs wrapped around his cock, and Ruby almost comes the second time his fingers make their way back into his mouth, his tongue cleaning the stickiness of Sam off the webbing. But even the thickness of Dean’s fingers, callused and just tacky enough with his saliva to catch against the tender skin of her labia, are not enough for Ruby so soon after Sam’s cock.

Ruby works her hips and fucks herself on Dean’s hand. She’s still loose enough from riding the width of Sam that Dean can easily slide a third finger into her. He kneels up to kiss her mouth but Ruby quickly moves her face away, smirking into Dean’s narrow-eyed expression. She squirms at the feel of his free hand dragging through the wetness covering her pussy but gasps in honest pleasure when one slick fingertip sinks without warning into her ass.

Dean pulls his hands free in a frantic bid to shove his jeans and boxer-briefs far enough down his thighs for Ruby to slide all the way down on his cock. The wet finger returns to dip inside her ass, and she can’t help it, she has to taunt him.

“Oohh, naughty Dean,” she groans with a twist of her hips. “Is this what you dream of doing to sweet little brother? You think about getting your fingers in his ass, fucking him like this?” Dean growls a warning in response, his cock shoving in roughly enough to make her gasp.

“No, that’s not right, is it, Dean-o?” She studies him a few seconds longer, waiting for the confidence and the right instant to go in for the kill. “You want sweet little brother fucking you.”

“Oh Christ,” Dean comes with a grunt, and Ruby flinches from the pain of both Dean’s words and his harshly snapping hips. He pulls out immediately, almost before he’s even done shooting, as though he can’t bear to be touching her at all without the express purpose of getting off. Ruby stays sprawled, open and used and completely without shame, on the sticky leather seat.

“Maybe I should try it the other way sometime,” she suggests, as Dean is furiously tucking himself away and attempting to right his clothing.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Ruby.” Wow, is amazing how he manages to get so much venom and distaste in one little name.

“You don’t think Sammy would be as welcoming of your hand-off? As eager for your sloppy seconds?”

Dean’s face blanks in the way Ruby recognizes as disgust. “Why would I ever—.” Dean stops and seems to rethink his words, but they don’t matter. She doesn’t need him to say it.

“Oh big brother, I know you wouldn’t deign to touch me if I didn’t smell like little Sammy. Taste like him.” She sits up and straightens her skirt, pulls flat the shirt Dean completely ignored. She slides across the seat of the Impala and gets out through the door Dean isn’t blocking, closing it and leaning on the roof of the car, imitating a stance she’s seen Sam take so many times.

“But I could go back in that hotel room right now, Dean. I could fuck him again on your bed, it’s not like he’s going to tell me no.” Ruby rounds the rear bumper of the car, stepping close to Dean in a parody of intimacy. “Think about it, Dean: little brother’s big dick getting covered in your come.”

Dean’s eyes slam closed and he takes a shaky, painful-looking breath. Yahtzee. So easy it’s almost boring. Ruby puts her arms loosely around his neck and kisses him softly on the cheek, stubble barely catching against her lips, then steps away before he can think to shove her off.

“Thanks Dean, I had fun.” Ruby smiles at him, sweetly, like he was a date that just dropped her off at the door. “We should do it again sometime.” Dean slams the car door and gives her his back. She watches him walk to the hotel room, stopping in front of the door, his hand on the knob. She looks long enough to see him rest his forehead wearily on the cheap wood for a few long minutes before shoving the door open and letting it close loudly behind him.

Smiling a completely satisfied smile, Ruby finally turned to go. She was well-fucked and tired, and definitely wanted to rest up for what was coming.

Tomorrow was sure looking up.


End file.
